


【奇杰】新婚

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 人妻攻？？两人的幸福新婚生活
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【奇杰】新婚

小杰被奇犽从床上挖起来时睡得正沉。

奇犽在厨房里叫他起来吃饭，在被叫醒之前小杰梦见自己循着早餐的香气走到餐厅，奇犽像往常一样穿着上面印有一半切开的红苹果的围裙，小杰幸福得游荡过去，从后面抱住奇犽，看他准备两个人的早餐。

因为身高差小杰正好把下巴放在奇犽的肩膀上，被从后面抱住也丝毫没耽误奇犽两手利落的准备食物，他拈起一片切好的水果喂到小杰嘴边，小杰吧唧一口连同奇犽的指头一起含住，还意犹未尽的把指尖上的果汁都舔净了，奇犽停下手里的动作，转过身把小杰一把捞起来放到餐桌上，不知自己无意中点了什么火的小杰被他眼中深沉的欲望吓到说话都卡壳：“奇、奇犽，我我们先吃饭好吗？”“我想先吃你。”“可是我昨晚已经很累了...嗯...唔...”

小杰皱着眉嘟囔，“奇犽...真的不要了...”

扑通。

醒来就发现自己掉到了地上，半是庆幸半是遗憾的从地上爬起来，昨晚过度使用的腰还在隐隐作痛，身体虽有点倦怠，却完全没有任何不适，每次事后奇犽都会替他清理，让他早上醒来不会一身黏腻。小杰感动于他的贴心的同时，希望能减少点次数就更好了。

洗漱后迫不及待冲进餐厅，奇犽果然穿着那件苹果图案的围裙，可爱的围裙衬上简洁的衬衫西裤却完全没有违和感，衬衫袖子挽起露出肌肉线条流畅的手臂，小杰差点忍不住像梦中一样贴上去从后面抱住他，然而想起那个“预知梦”，小杰没敢有任何越矩的举动，乖巧得挪到奇犽身边给他帮忙打下手。

两人解决完早餐，小杰出门上班，奇犽给他准备好了便当。拎着包和便当盒正要出门，想起了什么，回身在送他出门的奇犽嘴上飞快得啄了一口就跑了。奇犽摸着被小杰蜻蜓点水般偷袭过的嘴唇，看他落荒而逃的背影勾了下嘴角，已经想好晚上怎么收拾他，然后也准备去公司。

浑然不觉的小杰打了个喷嚏，为自己偷袭成功感到高兴，以前奇犽送他出门时，主动踮脚亲了奇犽一下，不知碰到他的哪个开关，被按在门上亲得难舍难分，最后小杰晕乎乎的被压在玄关地上干了个爽，屁股遭殃躺在地上爬不起来，还是奇犽分别打电话给他们的公司请了假。把小杰搬到床上，和他腻了一整天。第二天早上起来时，小杰看他的小眼神带着惊慌失措，生怕自己死在床上。

小杰到了公司，和同事们愉快得打过招呼，无名指的婚戒亮得晃眼，同事们都知道小杰婚姻美满，被他太太照顾得无微不至，每天上班都容光焕发，给准备的便当更是豪华得让众人流口水，不知道的还以为他雇用了一位大厨。中午吃饭的时候看到大家艳羡的目光，被夸奖太太十分贤惠，小杰嘿嘿笑“我老婆很厉害吧！”完全忘了晚上在床上怎样被奇犽操得死去活来，老婆老公的乱叫哭着求饶。

小杰美滋滋吃着便当，想起当初和奇犽在猎人考试认识的时候，奇犽拿给考官的料理，虽然和题目的寿司差了十万八千里，但是看起来好好吃的样子。

和米特阿姨一起生活时，她做的菜一定会有一道是小杰不喜欢吃的，这是米特的教育方式。而奇犽给小杰准备的饭菜，全都是小杰喜欢的，在他看来小杰那点任性并没什么，口味上都尽力满足他。又不会把他惯坏，就算惯坏了也愿意惯着他。奇犽反倒是很挑食，偶尔小杰也会绞尽脑汁做给他吃，即使是奇犽不怎么喜欢的食材，也换着方法做到符合奇犽的胃口，看他准备得那么用心，奇犽通通吃下肚，小杰之后会做很多他喜欢的奖励他。

奇犽实在太擅长怀柔，每次做到小杰奄奄一息累到躺在床上再也不想起来时，和奇犽商量三天一次行不行，奇犽表示两天是他的底线，小杰还想据理力争，但是想到奇犽总是在照顾他，还精心给他做好吃的，小杰就心软了，而且他也想要奇犽。结果之后还是每天都被奇犽扔到床上或拖进浴室，第二天腰酸背痛裹着被子醒来，总觉得哪里不对劲，说好的两天一次呢？！

今天小杰回家的时候奇犽还没下班，打开冰箱看了下，虽然还有奇犽之前备好的饭菜，但是小杰想让奇犽进门就可以吃到刚做好的料理，系上围裙准备食材，想到是做给他吃，满是干劲又满足幸福。

奇犽还没开门就闻到家里飘香，那是多少人梦寐以求的人间烟火气。他掏出钥匙，回到两个人的家。

餐桌上已经摆了热气腾腾的几道菜，穿着围裙的小杰却还在忙碌。奇犽看着他的身影，手里的包差点掉地上，小杰在家里经常穿着小背心，套着围裙一时看上去他下面没有穿衣服。奇犽拉下领带，无名指上同款式的婚戒在灯光下闪耀着，他的新婚妻子要是裸体围裙等着他，今天的晚饭就不用吃了。

“奇犽！你回来啦，很快就做好了，先去洗个澡。”

小杰拿着饭勺，可能他自己都没发现，叫他的名字时总是开心的，甜甜的。奇犽的心顿时化了，小杰是他的丈夫，也是他的妻子，不管什么称谓，总归是他的，是他不可或缺的另一半。奇犽走上前，从后面抱住了小杰，小杰已经洗过了澡，身上是和他一样的皂香。小杰自然而然拈起一片水果想送到奇犽嘴里，突然想起早上的那个梦，拐个弯把水果扔自己嘴里了，然后用筷子夹起一只炸虾递到奇犽嘴边。奇犽在他耳边咔嚓咔嚓吃完炸虾，吐出虾尾，说了句，“我饿了。”

小杰把心放回肚子里，“那先吃饭吧！”

还好没按照梦里的发展，可以好好吃饭了，结果身体突然悬空，奇犽把他给抱了起来，顺手把火给关了，抱着他放到客厅松软的沙发上，自己压了上去。

“你不是饿了吗？？”

“嗯，饿死了，先吃你。”

“等，等等！”小杰手忙脚乱推拒着奇犽伸到他衣服里的手，“凉了就不好吃了，先、先吃饭好不好？奇犽～我饿了。”

小杰软绵绵叫着他的名字，发现奇犽的手顿了一下，小杰一看有戏，赶紧再接再厉，两手环上奇犽的脖子，在他耳边小声撒娇：“奇犽～～老公～我们先吃晚饭——

我错了我错了！老婆！叫你老婆好不好！

呜呜呜奇犽...”

最后晚饭还是热过才吃的。

第二天奇犽在公司里拿出小杰给准备的便当，发现是光之美少女图案的便当盒。

公司里的人又想忍笑又充满同情，“和老婆吵架了吧？”

奇犽若无其事打开盒盖，“一点小别扭而已。”

饭菜还是精心准备过的，反正不管怎样小杰都舍不得让他挨饿，今天回去哄哄，下次让他裸着穿围裙。

小杰今天在公司没怎么敢坐着，午饭气愤地扒拉着昨天晚上剩下的，想着奇犽在公司里拿出便当盒被人看到的丢脸的样子，完全不知道他不仅没有一点悔改，甚至还想得寸进尺。


End file.
